A Saiyan's Heart
by legal-drug
Summary: The story of three girls from a planet under a dictatorship who just really want to find somewhere they can be happy. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks offer that happiness...only to find out they have sisters that no one except their father's knew anything about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The training endured by thousands of young Felinoan saiyans was crucial. Many were often wounded and hundreds were often killed. If not from the training, did they die, then from their trainers. The trainers were given the authority to kill any soldier who refused or did not do his work to their expectations.

Lynk had been in the army training since she was eight years old. Most kids her age, who were brave enough, have tried to escape. She had even tried to once, the promise of freedom was so strongly addictive. None had ever made it out in life, or in death.

Though training took away much socialization away from their lives, Lynk had made a few friends within her unit. Her best friend was a boy named Jaffer. He was tall, muscled, and had red hair. Another friend was a girl that was six years her senior, her name was Elana. Lynk went to her for "girl" advice. The last friend she had made on Felinoa was a young lord named Hajime.

Hajime was a demon. He had silver hair and eyes, and he enchanted her. Over the years their infatuations grew as they did. Soon Lynk thought that she was in love.

A/N: Okay, so more original characters and so on and so forth. I realize that my chapters are kind of terribly short, but please bear with me, I'm getting reacquainted with this fic. Well, review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At sixteen Lynk had carried her status from third class warrior to one of Felinoa's strongest knights. She had traveled to many planets and galaxies that had quenched her thirst for leaving her home. Her companions and closest friends were the kai-saiyans' Ranox and Simoia. Each girl had a mission for Frozia. Ranox was to collect data on cultures present and past. Simois cam to check the fashions and materials used for clothes, and also to keep an eye out for Lynk. Lynk's job was pretty much to help destroy enemy planets. She had no care whom it was, if she was ordered to, she'd kill them.

While she was in Felinoa, Hajime had come to visit her. Before she had returned from the last mission, Hajime had spoken with Frozia about arranging a marriage between Lynk and himself.

Frozia had consent to the match, but only after one final mission for the three females. They had to go and collect data on the Earth.

Lynk agreed to Hajime's proposal. She was ready to go to Earth, as well, it was a dream she'd had to go and visit the Earth. All the things she'd heard older soldiers say about it. It sounded amazing. She was ready. 'I hope you're ready for me,' she thought.

A/N: Okay, I just remembered to put down that King Cold Freeza Frozia, get the picture? The first two are dead and Frozia, a weaker-ish version, has taken control of an entire planet and wants to take over the earth. So, yeah, there ya go…review…. I appologize…It's 12:40 a.m. and I'm typing up fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The small, camouflaged spaceship landed in a large wooded area far from any city. The three females watched the surrounding area from inside the large ship that was like a second home to them. "Everyone knows where they're going?" Ranox asked, the two younger companions.

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

"Remember, nothing can be destroyed while we're here. We must maintain a human profile and keep yourself on the down low." Ranox said.

"I know…I know," Lynk said blandly.

"Promise me," Ranox demanded.

"I promise already," Lynk said throwing her hands up.

Ranox put her hand out, Simoia placed her on top of her sister's, and Lynk's on top of Simoia's. "Let's do this," they said and smirked at each other. The two twins flew off first. They went straight into the air together and then split and went in opposite directions.

Lynk connected her headset up and went to retrieve her air board. She stood on the board and the straps automatically clasped over her feet. Adjusting some of the settings to earth's pressures and wind current, she launched the board into the air. Once she reached a high enough altitude she pressed on the turbo, which launched her across the sky.

Aimlessly, she flew around the countryside for nearly two hours. Seeing a city ahead, she raced towards it. A large sign near the entrance read 'WEST SIDE CITY'. She wandered around the city, hovering for only minutes above buildings and other structures. One in particular that caught her eye was Capsule Corps. She hovered above the large structure and stared down at it, studying the building's framework and materials. Her energy surrounded her like a pale blue haze as her interest was piqued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for not updating when I said I would, so guess what? You get more chapters than I planned to originally update, yay!

Trunks was on his way home from school. He was walking when he heard her voice. "Oh, Trunks!" she called. It was Seyna and now she was following him, with all of her clique behind her.

"Cripes," he said.

All the girls began to run after Trunks. "Cripes," he said again. He began to jog, which compared to Seyna and her friends was like running. He lost them when he took a short cut through an alley.

He walked up to the street he lived on. When he got home he didn't notice the young girl hovering about his house. Walking into the hall he felt a fairly decent amount of energy radiating, but thought it was just his father training. When he walked into the living room there was Vegeta sitting and watching television.

Walking back outside, he looked around to see where the power was coming from. Looking to the sky, he saw the teenager floating above his house. 'Nope,' he thought as he pushed off the ground and flew at the girl. The impact knocked her back, but not out of the air.

"What the hell?" she asked, looking at Trunks.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Trunks asked, his voice filled with anger.

The girl stood before him on her floating board. Slowly she bent down to a crouching position, Trunks thought she was planning on jumping at him. Instead she slapped something on the board and was off through the air at a great speed. Trunks followed her as quickly as he could. When she disappeared out of his sight he turned and headed back to his home. 'I should tell my father about this,' he thought.

Walking towards the house he found a small piece of parchment. Opening the piece of paper he found only numbers to be written on it. 428-5688. "A phone number?" he asked himself. Taking the number with him, he jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. Plopping down on his bed he reached for the phone. Before he could turn it on to punch in the numbers it rang. Bringing the phone closer to his ear he answered, "Hello?"

"Trunks? Is that you?" Seyna's voice rang through the phone. Trunks coughed and cleared his throat, then made it course to mimic his father's.

"No. What do you want?" He easily made the sound of his father's voice.

"Could you have him call Seyna?" Seyna said, oblivious to the fact that Trunks' voice, though a good imitation, was not as baritone as his father's.

"Whatever," he said agitated.

"Bye," Seyna said, excitedly.

Trunks hung up the phone. "Another date avoided!" he said happily. "Now," he said as he picked up the small piece of paper from his bed again. "Let's try it." He punched in the number and listened to it ring.

Lynk heard the bleep, bleep, bleep of her headset. She thought Ranox or Simoia would be checking up on her."Yeah?" she replied to who ever it was on the other line. The other person did not return her question very quickly. "Ryn? Elise?" Lynk called, using the others first names. "Hello? C'mon guys," Lynk said, now starting to get annoyed.

"Hey babe," a familiar voice said coolly.

"What the hell?" Lynk said, she was confused. "How did? What the? Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

Lynk, worried, changed the setting station. The sound hurt Trunks' ear. LYnk called through the headset, "Ryn!" There was no reply. "Ryn?" she cried again.

"What?" Ryn asked, getting very agitated.

"We've got a problem.

"What's wrong? What'd you do?"

"I found a saiyan, there are saiyans on this planet."

"Should I call Frozia?" Ryn asked, slightly worried that their mission would be under any sort of danger. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm not entirely sure what we should do."

"Look, I think its only about third class warriors at the most. I can call Lord Frozia just in case."

"Alright, you do that. I'll warn Simoia."

"Yeah," Lynk sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Lynk had changed the station on Trunks, he found a tracking device in one of his mother's inventions that could trace the number. He followed the signal from the radar all the way to the girls' ship's position, which was only around forty miles outside of Westside City. He took off after he checked the tracer again.

Reaching the ship in a shorter time than any other means of travel would have allowed him, he knocked on the large metal door. There was no answer to his knock, so he tried the handle. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked around for a few moments before venturing down a hallway.

After moving down the hallway a few feet he heard a girl's voice. He opened the door. The girl didn't notice him filling up her doorway. She continued pacing and yelling random things to herself in a language Turnks didn't understand, but realized it's close proximity to Japanese and Spanish crossovers.

"How could I have been so stupid? He's gonna kill me if he finds out. Oh, I'm in so much trouble this time. I'm gonna get deducted. I'll lose my position. Oh, great, what am I gonna do about this?" Lynk paced frantically.

She needed to calm down. All this excitement was giving her a headache. Then to make things even worse, Trunks made his presence known. "Maybe you should calm down," Trunks suggested.

"What are you doing here?" Lynk asked in shock.

"I wanted to see you again," he answered. "IS something wrong?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Is something wrong? Yes, something is most definitely wrong, and its you. You're here. That's what's wrong. You aren't supposed to be here. That's what's wrong," she yelled.

"Oh," Turnks shrugged. "Ona, guess I'm not supposed to be here," he said sarcastically. "Well, anyway," Trunks said trying to change the subject. "Where'd you get a place like this?"

"It's a ship, baka," Lynk replied with a smart-alec tone. "You saiyans are a large group of ignoramus'," she said in a monotone.

"Hey, let's not go there, girl." Trunks said defensively. "Besides, by the look of that tail, it seems to me that you could be a saiyan yourself."

"Yeah, I am a saiyan…a felinoan breed. A high class warrior, so unlike yourself." She said in a dignified tone. One she'd learned from years of being at the Felinoan court.

"High class warrior?" he asked with a chuckle. "You look like a twelve year old. It's hard to believe that you're any kind of warrior. Then again, you think all saiyans are stupid. Kind of hypocritical of you, isn't it?" he smirked. He was able to mimic the girl's dignified tone to perfection. Something he'd picked up from his father.

"I'm a knight first class," she said.

"Oh, well, pardon my intervening. Why are you here?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. Now leave!" she said, pointing at the door.

"What's wrong here? Hm. Afraid that "daddy"'s gonna come home and blow a casket if I'm here?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. I don't have a father, okay. Now, if you don't leave I will kill you." She threatened.

Trunks stepped back, "Sorry." He said, "Look, I just wanted to meet you ands see if you were really any threat to my home since you were hovering above it." He turned and walked out of her room. He marched down the hall and out the front door.

Lynk waited a moment then scampered down the hall after him. By the time she got to the door of the ship, Trunks had already taken off. She stared after him as he flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trunks was not happy with the way things had went with that girl. Lynk felt the complete opposite, she was glad that he had left. 'Ranox and Simoia should be home soon,' Lynk thought. 'Please. Thankfully we'll be leaving soon.' She reassured herself. Just then the door opened and the faternal twins entered. "Good, you guys are back."

"Yeah. What happened?" Simoia asked.

"That guy. He came here," Lynk said.

"Oh, Kami," Simoia groaned. "What happened? Did he go in my room?"

"No. He said he wanted to 'meet me'." Lynk shrugged.

"What/" Simoia and Ranox chorused their confusion.

"I know, weird, huh? I think we should just finish the mission as soon as possible and the get the hell away from here before anything else happens. Maybe we should move the ship's location, too, ne?"

"Hai, that would be a good idea. Simoia, what about calling 20?" Ranox asked, turning to her younger twin. "Would she be willing to take care of our light work, seeing as how we have more important business to handle here?"

"Maybe. We can try," Simoia said.

"Worth a shot if she doesn't screw us over and try to kill Lynk and I again," Ranox said.

"Yeah," Lynk agreed.

"I'll call here," Simoia said, turning and walking down the opposite hall. Once in the sanctuary of her room, she reached for the communicator and punched in the numbers directly linking her to her friend.

"Yeah?" came a well-known voice.

"Hey," Simoia replied.

"Oh, hi, Elise."

"Could you do me a huge favor?" the princess asked.

"What?" the other female asked cautiously.

"Can you come to earth and take care of some light work for me and the other girls?"

"With what?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Want to fight some saiyans?" Simoia asked.

"Ooooh! Sounds like fun." The other female replied.

"So you'll do it, then?"

"Sure. Be there in the morning."

With all agreed upon, the two ended their link. Simoia went back out into the main quarters where Lynk and Ranox were still waiting for her return.

"So?" they asked.

"She'll be here in the morning."

A/N: Okay, just so that there is no confusion, RanoxRynie, SimoiaElise,GolynkxLynk, and 20 is an android…OC's gotta love 'em. Well, R&R and I'll update asap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Look, I updated again, yay! Lol. Thanks for reading this, and please review if you like it. It makes my low self-esteem go up a little high for like a day, but please do.

The next morning a young women arrived at the door to the three girls ship. She didn't bother knocking, instead simply entered a code and walked in. "I'm here," she yelled as the automatic door shut behind her.

Three females dressed and ready to go for the day arrived before her within seconds of each other. Simoia greeted her with a big smile, "20, I'm so glad you came."

The dark blonde smiled in return, but frowned when her blue eyes locked on silver ones. "You," she said with obvious disgust.

"Yeah," Lynk said. "Me. So glad that you remember." She smirked as she watched her sarcasm sink into the older female.

20 looked at Ranox next with a little less hatred on her face. Ranox returned her look with one that simply stated, 'what do you want?' "Hi," 20 said. "You're it's friend, right?" she asked the taller female.

"Mmmhmmm." Ranox replied, nodding her head once.

"Don't speak to me," 20 said in her stuck up voice.

"Bitch," Lynk said quietly, but audibly.

20 looked at her, "Oh, you wanna make somethin' of this, shorty?"

"Quite possibly," Lynk said arrogantly.

"Let's do it, then," 2 0 said.

"You're not my type," Lynk smirked at 20's growing red face.

"You little scrawny sonovabi-

"OUTSIDE! If you're gonna fight take it out of my ship! It took me two years to build this," Ranox exclaimed.

"Fine," Lynk said. The two enemies obeyed the group leader.

20 walked past Lynk first, and flipped her hair in that 'I'm too good for you' stuck up way. The younger female kept her guard up for a dirty attack, but followed the blonde out the door.

Once outside they separated about twenty feet from each other. "Let's do this," Lynk said, lowering herself to just mere inches from the ground.

"Bring it on," 20 said as she charged at the crouching girl. Lynk dove to the side and rolled back into position, 20 had missed and slid further away. Leaving her original stance and taking to the air, Lynk came down in spiral above 20 using her Angel Kick. 20 caught the notion and managed to slilp away.Lynk landed on one knee hard and got a grunt out of her. "Ehhh…" Lynk said as she began picking herself up. That's when 20 attacked from behind like Lynk assumed she would. 20 moved faster than Lynk remember her to be able too, and so she was pushed to the ground. She barely was able to get up when 20 flew into the air and shot down a ball of energy into the center of Lynk's back. "Ah!" she growled.

Lynk turned herself onto her back. The blast hurt her back to lay on, but she managed to throw a big enough one back that she able to stun 20.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had gotten together that morning before school. They were walking down the street, and Trunks was telling them about 'the girl' he had met the night before. When they were only a block away from the school Goten came to a sudden stop, causing Trunks to collide with the other male. "What'd you stop for?" Trunks asked, regaining his composure.

"Do you guys feel it?" Goten asked, looking at the two older males.

"Yeah, I do," Trunks said, as he looked to the sky.

"Me, too," Gohan agreed. "Let's go check it out."

Moving around a corner into the alley, the three men shot off into the sky towards the radiating energy. "It's not normal human energy," Goten said.

"It's not human energy at all," Gohan said.

They stopped a short distance from the fight. Trunks recognized the silver haired girl right away. She was standing about twenty yards away from where they stood. A blonde haired girl stood nearly as far away from her. There was a blast of energy coming from the girl towards the blonde.

They continued the fighting for about twenty minutes more before 20 got hurt. "That's it," 20 spat, holding her stomach where Lynk had hit her. "Elise, I'm gone." The young android said, as she gasped for breath. She took off to her own small ship only a short distance away. The six others watched her fly off.

The men watched the ship leave. When it was out of sight, Trunks came forward. Lynk, out of breath and worn, saw him and a rage seemed to overcome her rational thoughts. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lynk said, her voice full of venom that it surprised even the twins.

The silver haired male continued to walk towards her.

Lynk strode angrily towards him. Neither of them stopped until they were less than a foot from each other. Lynk looked up at Trunks. He smiled kindly down at her and she glared back. "What the fuck are you trying to prove-" Lynk began ranting.

Trunks just kept smiling. Then he began to move closer to Lynk's face. When she saw him coming closer she attempted to move away, but Trunks wrapped his strong around her small body. He pulled her back to where she had been standing, then pressed her tightly to him. He leaned his head down and caught her lips with his.

She hesitated. He felt her body stiffen and her lips tremble within his own.

Everyone watched in awed confusion.

Lynk tried to pull away and he let her. He watched her as she stood, unmoving, in utter confusion.

Lynk didn't understand how could she? This had never happened to her before. At age sixteen, she had never been kissed, never shown any kind of emotion from a male. It was a whole knew experience, and she didn't know if she liked it or whether she should dislike it, push him back, and blow his head off.

She continued to wonder, her eyes never leaving the ground. Trunks slid his finger under her chin. His touch was soft. He gently lifter her head, to make her eyes meet his.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goten called, drawing everyone's attention to the youngest male.

He was one to spoil moments like these. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking from Trunks to Lynk and back again.

Trunks looked down at Lynk, and then released her. She stepped back. "So," he said, "What'd ya think of that?" She didn't answer, didn't know how to. "Call me sometime, since you know where I live and all." He said as he waved, smiled, and walked away. He left with Lynk standing there, staring after him.

After Trunks had returned to Gohan and Goten, Gohan had to ask. "Okay, Turnks. What the hell was that about?" Gohan asked.

Trunks just shrugged the question off and walked away. They were already an hour late for class. When he just continued walking the brothers just watched. Looking back at Lynk, they finally acknowledged the twins standing near the ship. "Whoa," Gohan said staring at Ranox.

"She hot," Goten said, staring at Simoia.

"You guys comig? We are late, ya know?" Trunks called back.

"Yeah," the brothers replied and slowly turned around to follow Trunks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lynk continued to stand where she had been. Simoia and Ranox ran up to her squealing, "What, what the hell was that all about?" Simoia squeaked out first.

"I don't know," was all Lynk could say.

"How was it?" Ranox asked, with a teasing smirk on her face.

Lynk shrugged and turned back to the ship. Ranox and Simoia just looked at each other, confused. "You think she liked it and won't tell us?" Simoia asked her older twin.

"Yeah. Did you see those other two guys?" Ranox asked.

"Oh, yeah. They were so cute, for humans."

"I know. Maybe we should go look for them later?" Ranox suggested.

"Mmmm….good idea." Simoia agreed.

Meanwhile, Lynk had gone to her room. She was still in shock from the kiss. She lie on her bed, reliving every moment in her mind. A new thought came to mind, shattered all of her good thoughts about the kiss, Hajime.

She was betrothed to Hajime. How could she have forgotten hat so easily? Simple, that man was the first to kiss her. But that was beyond the point. She was practically married and here she as thinking of how good a kisser another man is that she doesn't even know, as well as wanted nothing to do with.

Then there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to find Ranox standing there, leaning on the doorframe. "Hey," she said casually. "Simoia and I are going to the mall, ya wanna come?" she asked.

"Uh…sure." Lynk said. She grabbed her other jacket off of her dresser and followed Ranox down the hallway. Simoia was already waiting for them at the door. Her hand was placed cockily on her hip.

"Let's go," Simoia said, impatiently. She gestured to Lynk's airboard and Lynk picked it up. Simoia and Ranox took off, through the air. They paused briefly to wait for Lynk to take to the air on her board.

Once the young girl had strapped her feet onto her board, she pressed a small button and was off behind the twins. They flew around for about a half an hour before they landed at West Side City Mall. Each girl went her own way. Ranox to the salon, Simoia to the clothes and make up, and Lynk just wandered aimlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I honestly didn't think this story would get many hits to it, since I wrote it years ago and I'm trying to redo a lot of it, but it actually has gotten nearly as many hits as my Weiss Kreuz fic. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this fic, even if you haven't reviewed. 0o

School let out at 4:00 as usual. Trunks was already bored and he hadn't even been home for ten minutes. He took the invitation to go to the mall with his parents and his little sister. The two males separated from the women and then from themselves.

Lynk had been walking around the sporting goods store when she was about to turn down an isle she saw Trunks standing at the other end. Quickly, she turned around and headed out in the opposite direction.

Watching behind for most of the time she was walking, she managed to avoid hitting several people who were luckily paying attention to her hurried walking pace and moved out of the way. The next thing she knew she had hit something, "hey," she grumbled. There was a grunt reply. She looked up, and standing before her was the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"You!" he growled down at her.

"V…v…Vegeta! Shit!" Lynk stammered. She turned around before the saiyan could grab her. She ran back towards the store she had come out of. Then looking back to see if Vegeta was close behind, she collided with something else. "Dammit, what is with this running into people shit today? Watch it!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Trunks said. Lynk froze, she knew that voice. It was _him_.

"Hey, it's you," Trunks said, smiling at her.

Lynk glanced behind her and saw that Vegeta was getting closer. She treid to dodge Trunks, but he had grabbed her hand in a strong hold. "Let me go," Lynk yelled.

"I wanted you to meet my dad," Trunks said with a smile. Lynk tugged at her arm. She couldn't get her arm lose, and now Vegeta was standing right behind her.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey, Dad, this is the chick that I told you about….Ow!" Lynk had shoved her elbow into Trunks' abdomen. "What was about/" Trunks asked looking at Lynk.

Vegeta looked at her. Lynk made eye contact with him. Trunks felt the tension between them. "Dad, do you know her?"

"Know her?" Vegeta laughed.

"Know me? He tried to kill me!" Lynk spat.

"Dad?" Trunks asked, shocked. "Why?"

"It doesn't concern you," Vegeta said.

"Let go of me!" Lynk said as she pulled on her arm.

"Don't," Vegeta said to Trunks. Trunks looked back and forth between the girl and his father. "Where are they?" Vegeta asked. He knew Lynk wasn't going anywhere without his daughters.

"I won't tell you," Lynk snapped.

"Who?" Trunks asked, confused.

Lynk kept eye contact with Vegeta. A slow smirk crossed her face,s he knew that Vegeta didn't want Trunkst o know. "They're…" Lynk began.

"Don't!" Vegeta warned.

"Your sisters," Lynk said, evily.

"Ah!" Vegeta yelled. He was so angered by Lynk's actions that he pulled back his fist and punch Lynk. He hit her with such force that she flew out of Trunks' grip and fell to the floor. Trunks' eyes got huge. He had never seen his dad hit a girl before.

Lynk jumped to her feet, and held her stomach. She took off running, leaving the two males behind. Racing into the salon she found Ranox about to get into the tanning bed.

"Ryn!" she yelled as she reached the older female.

Ranox looked down at her, "What?"

"Vegeta!"

"Oh, Kami!" Ranox groaned.

We gotta go. They were following me," Lynk gasped.

"Look, I'm in a bikini! What am I s'posed to do?"

Lynk grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. "Wrap up!"

The girls' took off through the mall. Trunks and Vegeta saw them and followed. The girls ran into a shop and grabbed two of the mannequins' wigs. They stood between two male mannequins and froze into Barbie mode.

Vegeta walked past them three times without a second thought., Trunks walked right up to them, "Hi," he said. They stood unmoving. "Okay, you made me do it." Trunks reach out and grabbed Lynk's bottom. She stood there, fighting the urge to sucker punch him.

Finally she had to give in. Her instincts made her. "Ecchi!" she said and slammed her fist into his jaw. Rynie and Lynk took off to find Simoia. With Vegeta close on their tail they really had to hustle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

A/N: Hey, check it out, an update! Haha, unfortunately the original version of this story has long since disappeared in the notebook that contained it…*sigh*…and so now I'm winging it from memory. Forgive me if this sucks.

Ranox and Lynk sped down the walk way of the mall. They were both briefly scanning everything they passed for Simoia. They found her finally, she was about to enter the mall's food court. As they ran, they both grabbed an arm and pulled Simoia out a side exit. Lynk just held on as Ranox lifted into the air, pulling the other two along until Simoia took control of herself.

"What the hell was that all about?" Simoia asked, her anger evident.

"Your dad was in there," Lynk said, still hanging onto her arm and just kind of being pulled along.

"You have got to be kidding me," Simoia groaned.

"We only wish," Ranox said.

The three girls returned to their ship. Each taking a station automatically. It was simultaneously known that they needed to get out of there, and quickly. It was only a matter of time before Vegeta found them and it wasn't going to be a loving family reunion if he did…

Vegeta chased after the girls through the mall. When he felt the energy of them flying off, he made way for the nearest exit. Trunks was following at his dad's heel. The two flew off after the girls.

A pounding on the door of the ship told the girls that they had not made their escape as planned. They kept working at getting the ship running in order to make a last minute get away. Unfortunately, Vegeta used the ultimate sabotage. He ripped off the ship's main and secondary engines.

Everything inside the ship died. The power source died. The entire ship was filled in darkness. "Shiiiit," all three girls said simultaneously. They heard the door to ship break open.

"Ranox! Simoia!" they heard Vegeta's loud growl as he called their names and moved towards the belly of the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

A/N: Hey y'all guess what? Me and Eli-chan are up and wide awake and have nothing better to do! So, we're going to work on this because yeah, haha, I don't have the original any more so we have to wing it. Enjoy!

Ranox and Simoia both froze up and said simultaneously, "Shit!"

Vegeta continued moving to where they were in the cockpit. The three girls stared at him, and looked between each other unsure what to do. Their only other option for escape being to break the window. They all looked at each other, then to the window, then back to each other. It was silently agreed upon and all three rushed the window, Lynk held onto Simoia's arm as they broke through the glass.

They flew off as fast as they could. After a ways Simoia looked over to Lynk, still holding her arm and asked, "Why was your kissin' buddy there? Why was he with HIM, of all people?"

Lynk looks at her and crosses her eyes, "Hell if I know! He said it was his dad!" She glances behind her to see both Vegeta and Trunks catching up. "Y'all wanna go faster or drop me off here, I'll walk!"

"If I drop you, you'll get hurt," Simoia stated the obvious.

"I bounce back, but I won't if Veg-head gets me!"

At just that moment a hand grasped Simoia's foot. She shrieked as she looked back to see he was there. Frantically, she started shaking her leg trying to shake him off. In the midst of trying to lose Vegeta she lost the one who couldn't fly. With both arms free she flailed her arms as she shot fire balls into Vegeta's head. Screaming ahead, "Ranox!!! A little help!"

Ranox had slowed and looked back. Simoia had let go of Lynk and she looked down to see the silver haired girl free falling towards the ground. She moved in to help her sister knowing that Lynk would at least survive the fall.

As Lynk was falling she watched the struggle above. Her arms wide in a questioning position, she yelled back, "Really? Really? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Heya," Trunks said as he followed her down.

"Don't!" she barked as he moved to grab her. "Touch me and I will kill you…"

"Fine…" He chuckled, "Have it your way."

She laughed and a second later hit the ground with a very hard thud.

Meanwhile, Ranox was hitting Vegeta with fireballs and blasts trying to help free her sister. Simoia was flailing and kicking at him still. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted a new outfit is that so hard to accomplish!" she whined. "And it was even on sale!"


End file.
